How to crack an expressionless person
by ManisPedas29
Summary: [COMPLETE] It wasn't really his intention to scare the other boy,but it does seem to be more fun to see how terrified and pale the person was. Moreover,from an expressionless person . Warning : slight sho-ai


**Well,well,well .Why Hello there! Yes, this is my first one-shot story ^_^**

**Main cast : boboiboy Fire/Water**

**This was inspired by my rp conversation with my friend,and I couldn't help it as our rp involving much surprises (she caught me off guard time to time with her cheeky role,although I tried to be more aware of)and realised ,I've made the chara obviously have more expression,thanks to her xp**

**warning: may be ooc,contain slight sho-ai pairing(maybe...I didn't mention anything about lovey-dovey feeling stuff ) ,fluff and surprise 'attack' (because I don't want to spoil the specific action) ,Water's personality may not be the same as you expected. Ah yes...watch out for the typos and grammer ...I tend to get confused with tenses.**

**I warned you,if you don't like sho-ai pair(just slightly),just go back and if you insist,don't babble on me or others(you will ruin their mood) and keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bbb Fire or Water,they belong to Monsta and here, I'm borrowing them for a bit n will put them back once Im done playing.**

* * *

Fire blinked in a split second,someone was pulling over his inner shirt and turned him with such force causing an impact to his chest. Arms wrapped securely around his waist .Sharp breathing warmed against his neck,and an awkward presence overwhelmed him.

"W-water? What happened?" still shocked by the sudden pull.

" Y-you! Idiot!" comes the word from a boy named Water.

"Didn't you see the train sign!?"

Fire widened his eyes,surely he wasn't looking ahead,because he was closing his eyes while running away from him,from Water. Water pushed him away but gripped his shoulder and look straight into his eyes. Fire could see his terrified face, covered in cold sweat.

"You could have get killed!"Water raised his voice,snapping through Fire's thoughts, leaving the Fire boy's mouth left hanging .

Fire could only stare the panting boy with disbelieve and amused at the same time . To him, Water was known to be a calm one with less expression. He do smile,but rarely. It took Fire a few moment to regain his composure before bursting into a fit laughter.

"You should see your face!" Fire joked whislt pulling the shaking boy into an embrace. Placing his chin on water's shoulder . His laughter dimmed into a low chuckle.

"Sorry..I didn't see it but if it weren't for you...I could have gotten into trouble ... " He apologised,taking a deep breathe to calm himself down.

Water clawed his jacket while Fire rolled his eyes .

"Don't tell me he's crying .." Fire mentally talk to himself.

He sighed .He was about to pat the boy, but water drove him away and instantly clasped his mouth with his hand .Fire blinked in confusion.

"L-lets go" water hiccuped .

The Fire elemental chuckled at water's behaviour and silently thanking to god. He was relieve that water didn't cried .

He pulled Water's hand with his own and walk their journey wasn't long as Water's hiccuping getting worse .Irritated,Fire stopped and turned his heels to face Water . Water give him a confused look and hiccuped.

"I think we should get you some drink to get rid of your hiccups" he said thoughtfully and went into a nearby shop.

* * *

In an abandoned park, the two walk in silence before reaching a bench near by a pond .Water sat at the edge of the bench,glaring at Fire.

"Can you please _hic_ stop pulling my hand _hic _so suddenly" water complained ,he had enough surprises from Fire for the day and his hands are getting sore .But Fire didn't mind at all and laughed. He took a glance of the park and adverted his attention to Water.

"Stop whining will ya? Its not that bad" Fire handed him a mineral water and water didn't took a second thought to drink it .He gulped a large amount of water while tilting his head up. He then paused in his position for a few seconds then gasped,dropping his head down.

"Ahh...thanks" he coughed and drew his hand to dry his mouth.

"Did it work?" asked the Fire boy,crossing his arm impatiently.

Water shrugged and inhaled.

_Hic_

"It didn't" Fire's face instantly fell .He tapped his chin and thought of a way to get rid of water's hiccup.

_Hic_

Water punched his chest lightly and tilted his head .

"Any idea?" He looked even more pouted.

"Hn ,then how about this?!" he twirled and took out a mask that was once used by Gopal . He tightens the knot ,spun his heels and jumped right in front of Water.

"HAA!"

Water blinked, unaffected by Fire's jumpscare and shook his head slowly

"I told you Fire that _hic _ w-won't work on me _hic _."

Fire huffed in annoyance and remove his mask.

"hn... let see..." He put his hand under his chin,thinking.

Water was getting tired about it and wanted to go home

_Hic _

But it would give him another problem,

_Hic_

Dragging Fire back.

_Hic_

"Ah-Hah! I have another idea!" He shouted and tilted water's head up suddenly causing water to close his eyes and winced at the throbbing pain behind his neck.

Water felt Fire's warm touch tickles his neck and tried to shook it off .Unfortunately,Fire's grip was stern enough to keep water from moving away.

"what are you do-mmph!"

His word was cut off as Fire crushed his lips with his own. Water squirmed and thrashed under Fire's grip,he couldn't breathe normally with Fire biting and licking his lips roughly. Water clawed his jacket and gasped,enabling Fire to enter the small gap.

"mmnn..." Fire warned ,forcing his tongue into water's mouth.

"no-umph!"

Fire pressed Water's head harder and deepen the kiss. Whislt his other hand gripped over water's shoulder to keep his balance.

"mmmngh..."He groaned

Water can only shut his eyes tightly and squirmed louder .He tried pushing Fire's tongue out but only to receive a respond from the latter .Fire groaned in annoyance, Water just won't stop pushing until he bit him , leaving red marks on water's rosy tongue .After for some time,Water didn't retaliate much Fire's relieve so he rested his tongue against water's .He teased,twist and pull,causing the water elemental to gasp in between.

"nngg..."

Water's mouth tasted sweet and icy ,just like the ice-cream they ate few hours ago.

He pulled out slowly from occupying water's mouth and licked water's tongue for the last time , leaving a trail of salivas wetting their mouth and chin .His breathe hitched at the sight of teary Water clinging on his jacket and gulped.

Realising that they were done,Water quickly release his hold and dries his mouth with his sleeves, while Fire took the collar of his shirt and dried it .He didn't tore his gaze from the water elemental from that moment. He was amused at how red water's face was and couldn't stop himself from licking his lips.

"How's your hiccup?" He asked innocently and bit his lower lip at the end of his sentence.

Water lowered his head. No sound

"I-its gone" He stammered .He didn't even dare to look up at Fire after what he experienced.

Fire laughed and grabbed his chin.

"It worked"

* * *

**You can kill me now.**

**So...how was it? kind of rushing right? **

**Sorry if I didn't meet your expectation /cries/ My mood ia affecting this ...**

**I hope you readers enjoy my one-shot  
**

**Review  
**


End file.
